Melody of Destiny
by Clear Blue
Summary: Azusa has always wished for her destined someone to come. However, he never came to her until one day...


My first story that's in a different game! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I only own this story but not the characters in it, they belong to iMAS.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Melody of Destiny<strong>"

"_**Riiinngg...**_!"

"_**Riiinngg...!**_"

"_**Riinn-...*beep!**_*****"

"Ugh..." Azusa groaned while trying to get up from bed. "_Today...must be the special day that I'll meet my destined person. I hope he'll see me at my best!_" She whispered to herself.

After washing up and got well dressed, Azusa went downstairs to make herself breakfast. She made golden brown toast and a nice cup of coffee, her usual kind.

While munching her toast, she slowly closed her eyes and started to think back about her first date during high school. Those memories weren't really enjoyable to her, in fact her first date was terrible!

_~Flashback~_

_After school, Azusa and her first boyfriend walked through the park together. She lowered her head down, nervously trying to not look at her boyfriend._

_While walking through the park, they never spoke a word to each other._

_Until..._

_"Azusa-chan, is there anywhere you like to go?" He said in a soft tone. Azusa was startled by his voice, her heart started to race, her face was turning beet red and her hands were sweating! She was so nervous that she couldn't even speak!_

_"...(No, a-anywhere is fine with me.)" She thought to herself._

_"Azusa-chan, is there any place you would like to eat?"_

_"...(N-no, any place is fine with me.)"_

_"Azusa-chan, are you...listening to me?"_

_"...(O-Of course, I am listening.)"_

_"...I might be pushing you too hard on this first date. I guess we should stop for now, perhaps you don't like me after all..."_

_"...(W-wait! I-I wasn't talking doesn't mean I don't hate you! I was nervous! Please come back!)" She extended her hand, hoping to touch him..._

_~Flashback end~_

"W-wait!" She suddenly stood up from her chair. "Huh?" She looked around and realized that it was just another terrible dream. It was hard for her when she has the same dream repeatedly. She sank back to her chair and finished her breakfast.

After breakfast, Azusa turned on the TV to watch her favorite fortune-telling program. She sat down on the sofa and slowly sipped her coffee.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to our daily fortune-telling program. Today's featured horoscope is...**Cancer**!"

"My...horoscope?" Azusa was surprised to hear that her horoscope was featured today that she almost spat out her coffee.

"Yes! It's a lucky day for people who are this horoscope, especially for singles. Your significant other will show up under the full moon!" Azusa quickly switched off the TV after hearing the great news about her destined someone showing up. She quickly grabbed her cellphone from the coffee table and called her best friend, Tomomi about the good news.

"Tomomi!" Azusa said excitingly to the phone. "Guess what?"

"Azusa? Calm down!" Tomomi replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"My horoscope channel said that I'll meet my destined person on a full moon!"

"Eh? Really?", she said in a doubtful but happy tone.

"Really! I'm so excited!"

"Well, That's great, Azusa! I'm sure you'll find that 'destined person' of yours!"

"Thanks, Tomomi! I'd really appreciate it."

"Oh! I got to go, Azusa! Tell me if you found him, bye!"

"Goodbye, Tomomi!" After talking to Tomomi, Azusa's heart started to race. "What kind of person would he be? How will he treat me? Where...will I meet him?"

Questions form and swirled around her mind about her 'destined someone'. As she lie down on the sofa, hugging the cushion tightly to her chest. She closed her eyes and began to imagine her destined someone..."It doesn't matter what he'll look like as long as he loves me..."

"_**Brrrriiiinnnnng!**_" Her thoughts were distracted by her cellphone. She quickly sat up and picked up her call.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Producer-san! Good Morning!"

"Y-You're coming to get me? Oh ok! I'll get ready. See you soon, Producer-san!"

***_Beep!_***

Not long after, The Producer drove his car to Azusa's home. Azusa grabbed her purse and quickly got in the car.

"You're ready to go, Azusa-san? If you forget anything, you might as well get it." The Producer reminded her.

"I'm all set, Producer-san. Let's go!" She smiled as she lightly raised her fist in the air. Azusa fastened her seatbelt and the Producer drove his car towards their destination, 765 Productions.

Every idol in 765 Productions have been working hard to receive the name of "_top-idol_". From dawn to dusk, The Producer had been hustling and bustling, moving the idols everywhere from multiple promotions to lessons to live stages. Sometimes, Kotori and Ritsuko have to step in and help the Producer out with his work. But tonight, the Producer is only focused on only one thing, Azusa's live performance at a hotel.

Dressed up in "Gothic Princess", Azusa is almost ready to perform. "All that's left is this tiara..." She placed the princess tiara on her head and adjusted it. "There, much better!" She lightly smiled to herself.

"Azusa-san, it's almost you're turn to get on stage." The producer said. "Do your best!"

"I will!" She got out of her chair and walked behind the stage curtain. Just then...One of the staff wanted to stop her. "Wait, Miura-san!" The producer stopped the staff in his place.

"What the matter? Why do you want to stop Miura-san from performing?"

"We asked the pianist to come here to play Miura-san's song tonight. But because of the busy traffic, he couldn't make it!"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer yelled.

"N-No! It's too late to cancel it now!" The staff said.

"We have a special guest performing tonight. Please give an applause for Miura Azusa-san as she sings her personal song '_**9:02pm**_'!"

With the loud roar of applause, the curtains flew open as she stood on stage.

As the applause ended, there was nothing but pure silence. Azusa then felt something was wrong..."(_Shouldn't there be someone playing the music?_)" She then looked around but the pianist was not there!

"Oh dear! Without the pianist, I won't be able to sing, and if I don't sing...my destined 'person' won't be able to come to see at my best!" Azusa's heart sank. "(_Maybe that fortune-telling program predicted the wrong person...Maybe I'm not the one she's talking about..._)" She thought.

* * *

><p>I'm glad that I wrote one of the stories I've been wanting to write about. (I hope I could write more often.) I haven't really got hold of Azusa's personality so it may not look like it for some people. I hope you enjoy the first chapter as much as I do.<p>

Next Chapter: "_Destined Someone_"

"_W-Who are you?_"


End file.
